lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΜΥΘΟΙ ΕΛΛΗΝΩΝ ΣΕ ΠΟΙΗΣΗ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός Σεπτέμβρης 1 του 2018 Αυτό το ποιητικό έργο αναφέρεται στην Ελληνική μυθολογία με ποιήματα σε ρυθμό Ομηρικής ποίησης στην νεοελληνική γλώσσα και αποτελεί μέρος του βιβλίου μου που έχει τον τίτλο ΚΟΣΜΟΓΟΝΙΑ ΣΕ ΠΟΙΗΣΗ ΟΜΗΡΙΚΟΥ ΕΞΑΜΕΤΡΟΥ. Το γόνιμο αυτό ποιητικό έργο παρουσιάσθηκε στο εικοστό δεύτερο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο ποιημάτων που έλαβε χώρα στις 29 Ιουνίου έως 3 Ιουλίου στη Λάρισα το 2011. Και επειδή για πρώτη φορά ξαναζωντανεύει αυτός ο αρχέγονος ρυθμός ποιημάτων όχι μόνο στην νεοελληνική γλώσσα αλλά και στην Αγγλική, η επιτροπή UNITED POETS LAUREATE INTERNATIONAL μου απένειμε το παραπάνω βραβείο ποίησης, αφού εδώ ο πεζός λόγος και η ποίηση σε ρυθμό Ομήρου εκφράζει το μυθολογικό και φιλοσοφικό στοιχείο των αρχαίων Ελλήνων μια και η θεωρία της Μεγάλης Έκρηξης του Σύμπαντος δεν μπορεί να συμβιβασθεί με το άπειρο χάος των άπειρων κόσμων της φιλοσοφίας του Αναξίμανδρου. ( Cosmogony in Homer’s meter). Στην πρώτη φωτογραφία φαίνονται οι ποιητές από όλο τον κόσμο, όπου το καλοκαίρι του 2011 σε μια από τις πιο πράσινες πλαγιές πιο πέρα από την ξακουστή κοιλάδα των Τεμπών, που τις άγγιζε η θαλασσινή αύρα του Αιγαίου Πελάγους τους μετέφρασα την ομηρική ποίηση από τους αρχαίους μύθους των Ολύμπιων Θεών και τη φιλοσοφία των κοσμογονικών φιλοσόφων. Και επειδή οι μυθικές θεότητες του Ομήρου περιέχουν το φανταστικό στοιχείο των αρχαίων Ελλήνων κρίθηκε ως βολική η ποιητική αναπαράστασή τους με το αρχέγονο ομηρικό εξάμετρο των 17 συλλαβών. Ψηλά λοιπόν στον Όλυμπο, με τόσες ουράνιες ταραχές στα καταράχια οι εξουσίες των Ολύμπιων Θεών μας οδηγούν σε ένα πλούσιο ομηρικό ταξίδι γεμάτο από συναισθήματα και όνειρα. Η ορθολογιστική ερμηνεία σίγουρα σκοτώνει τη χαρά της ποιητικής έκφρασης των μύθων επειδή συμπιέζει τα συναισθηματικά δημιουργήματα σε παραμορφωμένα λογικά σχήματα. Σύμφωνα με την Ιστορία του Ελληνικού Έθνους «Εκδοτική Αθηνών» ο νικητής των Τιτάνων ο Δίας απέμεινε ο κυρίαρχος των αιθέρων στον Όλυμπο αφήνοντας τον πολυτάραχο Ποσειδώνα να εξουσιάζει τις φουρτουνιασμένες θάλασσες. Και αφού ο μέγας άρχων των Θεών κυρίεψε τα νέφη στα ουράνια και τις πυκνές αντάρες με τις δροσοστάλαχτες καταχνιές στον Όλυμπο, θα σκιάζει τους θνητούς με αστροπελέκια και αστραπόβροντα όταν το πυρ των κεραυνών θα κατακαίει το άρωμα των πεύκων στις πλαγιές των βουνοκορφών και τις χλόες στις σκιερές χαράδρες. Ωστόσο ο μυθικός ευεργέτης των θνητών , ο Προμηθέας, με την κλοπή της φωτιάς από τον Όλυμπο ομολογεί στην τραγωδία του Αισχύλου με ποιο τρόπο κατάφερε ύστερα από την οργή του Δία να κλέψει τη φωτιά από τα καταράχια του Ολύμπου για το καλό των ανθρώπων λέγοντας τα παρακάτω λόγια: “Των ανθρώπων να ακούσεις πως ενώ πρώτα σαν τα μωρά ήταν, νου τους έβαλα και φρένες… Ούτε πλιθόχτιστα προσήλια σπίτια ήξεραν, ούτε τα ξύλα να δουλεύουν, μα σε ανήλια σπήλαια χωμένοι τρύπωναν σαν τα αχαμνά μυρμήγκια.” Μια τέτοια κοσμογονική πράξη θα έπρεπε να την ξαναζωντανέψουμε ποιητικά, αφού το ουράνιο πυρ από τα αστροπελέκια, θα διώξει το σκότος από τα σπήλαια για να βγει το ανθρώπινο γένος μέσα από τα σκοτάδια της αμάθειας. Με τις φλόγες της φωτιάς θα μεταμορφωθούν τα άμορφα μέταλλα σε πελέκια και αξίνες για να φτιαχτούν τα σπίτια τα πλιθόχτιστα και να σκαφτεί η γη που θα βλασταίνει. Μα για αυτή την πράξη του ο Προμηθέας τιμωρήθηκε σκληρά από τον άρχοντα των Θεών , το Δία, να στέκει καρφωμένος σε έρημους βράχους, όπου αετός με νύχια κοφτερά θα σπαράξει το άθλιο κορμί του. Πραγματικά στην τραγωδία του ο Αισχύλος φανερώνει την ηρωική αντίσταση του αλυσοδεμένου Προμηθέα απέναντι στο θέλημα του Δία και εκφράζει τον ασταμάτητο αγώνα της δικαιοσύνης των ανθρώπων ενάντια στην αυταρχική δύναμη της εξουσίας. Επιπλέον η ποιητική έκφραση αυτής της τραγωδίας παρουσιάστηκε όπως ακριβώς γράφτηκε στα ελληνικά σύμφωνα με τον πρώτο στίχο της Οδύσσειας, (με τη σχετική μετάφραση στην Αγγλική γλώσσα). Δηλαδή η παύση (το κόμμα) βρίσκεται στο τέλος της όγδοης συλλαβής, όπως φαίνεται στο παρακάτω ομηρικό ποίημα, που παρουσίασα στους άξιους ποιητές όλου του κόσμου. ΠΡΟΜΗΘΕΑΣ ΔΕΣΜΩΤΗΣ ΣΕ ΠΟΙΗΣΗ ΟΜΗΡΟΥ PROMETHEUS BOUND IN HOMER’S METER According to WIKIPEDIA the theme of Prometheus Bound is the conflict between force and justice. The Supreme God Zeus has bound Prometheus to a rock in a remote corner of the earth, because Prometheus gave the gift of fire to humankind, a race whom Zeus had sought to destroy. ΠΡΟΜΗΘΕΑΣ ΔΕΣΜΩΤΗΣ ΣΕ ΠΟΙΗΣΗ ΟΜΗΡΟΥ ΣΥΜΦΩΝΑ ΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΠΡΩΤΟ ΣΤΙΧΟ ΤΗΣ ΟΔΥΣΣΕΙΑΣ Άστρων δυνάμεις αντλούσε , ο άρχων Θεών και Τιτάνων Πάνω από κάμπους και όρη, και πέρα από νέφη αιθέρων κει που αντάρες του όρους, ψηλά στους ανέμους βροντούσαν κι άστραφταν βράχοι αιώνων, εμπρός στου Θεού τις φοβέρες όπου με φλόγες του όρους, ο Ήφαιστος τέχνες σκορπούσε. Άμορφα μέταλλα λιώνει, να φτιάξει μορφές δοξασμένες να ‘ναι η δύναμη φλόγα, το όπλο του ύψιστου όντος. Σπίθα φωτιάς την αρπάζει, με τόλμη ο νιος Προμηθέας πυρ των Ελλήνων να λάμψει, εκεί που θνητοί λαχταρούσαν σκότος σπηλαίων να γίνει, κρυφή ζεστασιά των ανθρώπων. Κι όταν βροχές και χαλάζι, σα σμίγουν στα κρύα σκοτάδια φως του Τιτάνα θα αγγίζει, κορμιά νοτισμένα Ελλήνων. Κι ήρθε καιρός που στις φλόγες, διέκριναν δράση μεγάλη. Έλιωναν μάζα μετάλλων, για αξίνες σπαθιά και πελέκια δέντρα πελώρια να κόβουν, στα άλση γκρεμών του Ολύμπου να ‘χουν ισχύ των γιγάντων , και όλη τη γη να οργώνουν. Θύμωσε σφόδρα ο Δίας, σαν φάνταζαν έργα Ελλήνων. Φόβος τρανός αντηχούσε, πως τάχα θνητοί τιποτένιοι τέχνες των άστρων σα μάθουν, και γίνουν θεοί δοξασμένοι δράση θεών θα αρμέγουν, κι ευθύς εξουσία θα πέμπουν. Έτσι το Κράτος προστάζει, με μιας τον Τιτάνα να δέσουν πάνω σε άβατους βράχους, πανύψηλους σε έρημους τόπους κι ένας αετός αγριεμένος, το άθλιο κορμί να σπαράζει. Άγιε αιθέρα και νέφη , κι εσείς ποταμοί και φαράγγια δείτε τα βάσανα φρίκης, που νιώθει ο δόλιος Τιτάνας. Βίες Θεών τον παιδεύουν , και παίδες με θρήνους του Γένους βρήκαν το μέγα Τιτάνα, δεμένο μ’ αβάσταχτους πόνους. Μετά από την ανάγνωση αυτού του ποιήματος μπορώ να υπενθυμίσω ότι τα Ομηρικά έπη έχουν γραφεί στο λεγόμενο δακτυλικό εξάμετρο, όπου ο δακτυλικός δεκαεπτασύλλαβος χρησιμοποιήθηκε κυρίως για τα Ομηρικά έπη αλλά αργότερα και για τη φιλοσοφία. Ο δακτυλικός εξάμετρος, αποτελείται από έξι δακτύλους ( -UU) ή συνδυασμούς δακτύλων και σπονδείων (--) και έχει την παρακάτω ακολουθία: -UU / -UU / -UU / -UU / -UU / -- όπου (-) είναι η μακρά συλλαβή και (U) η βραχεία. Ωστόσο η νέα ελληνική γλώσσα δεν μπορεί εύκολα να αποκαταστήσει τη μουσική προφορά της αρχαίας, καθώς δεν διαθέτει μουσικό, αλλά δυναμικό τόνο. Γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε στη νεοελληνική γλώσσα καθιερώθηκε το μονοτονικό σύστημα. Επειδή σήμερα ο δυναμικός τόνος κατά κάποιο τρόπο αντικατέστησε τον μουσικό τόνο και επειδή ο ρυθμός της Ιλιάδας γενικά διαφέρει από το ρυθμό της Οδύσσειας ως προς το σημείο εκείνο όπου ο ραψωδός έπρεπε να σταματήσει για να πάρει μια ανάσα (παύση). Στην Ιλιάδα γενικά είχαμε παύση πίσω από την έβδομη συλλαβή όπου ο τελευταίος τονισμός δίνει την εντύπωση ενός πολεμικού ρυθμού όπως φαίνεται στον παρακάτω συμβολισμό: -UU / -UU / -, UU / -UU / -UU / -- Για παράδειγμα στον πρώτο στίχο της Ιλιάδας είχαμε παύση (κόμμα) πίσω ακριβώς από την έβδομη συλλαβή όπως φαίνεται παρακάτω Μήνιν άειδε θεά, Πηληιάδεω Αχιλήω Ενώ στην Οδύσσεια είχαμε παύση πίσω από την όγδοη συλλαβή ώστε να δίνει την εντύπωση ενός ειρηνικού ρυθμού όπως φαίνεται στο παράδειγμα: -UU / -UU / - U, U / -UU / -UU / -- Λόγου χάρη στον πρώτο στίχο της Οδύσσειας είχαμε παύση ακριβώς πίσω από τη λέξη μούσα όπως φαίνεται παρακάτω Άνδρα μοι έννεπε μούσα, πολύτροπον Ός μάλα πολλά Πάνω λοιπόν σε αυτή τη βάση κατάφερα να δομήσω ένα ανάλογο ρυθμό τόσο στην νεοελληνική όσο και στην Αγγλική γλώσσα. Στο ποίημα για τον Προμηθέα Δεσμώτη φαίνεται καθαρά ότι το κόμμα (παύση για ανάσα) είναι πίσω ακριβώς από την όγδοη συλλαβή.